Question: Last week, Tiffany and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 94.81 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 94.51 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Tiffany in seconds?
To find how much faster Ishaan was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Ishaan was 0.3 seconds faster than Tiffany.